<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You by Mswriter07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799459">Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07'>Mswriter07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Going to college, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Pregnant Sex, Rings without marriage, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teen Pregnancy, original child character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia have been dating for several months, and she finds out she's pregnant via Stiles's mother henning before the Spring formal of their junior year.  When they find out officially they turn to their friends and parental figures to help them sort through things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my friend Caroline for helping with the title and summary of the fic.  Also, this will be updated as I write the chapters.  I hope you enjoy this fic.  Malia and Stiles are great together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning at Beacon Hills High School, Malia Tate sought out her boyfriend Stiles Stilinski at his locker.  She pressed herself against his back and kissed his neck.  Stiles dropped his binders back into his locker and turned around and Malia kissed his mouth.  Stiles returned the kiss and pulled away.  “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“Just a good morning kiss.” Malia bit her lip.</p>
<p>Stiles ran his thumb over her lip and she let it go.  “I like that.  Meet me next to the locker room at lunch?”</p>
<p>“I can do that.  See you in class.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He pulled her into a quick kiss before he grabbed the books he needed for his morning classes.</p>
<p>She went to her first morning class and before Stiles could go to his, Scott came up to Stiles and said, “She’s getting better.”</p>
<p>“She is.” Stiles smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re imagining her naked, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No, but lunch is going to be interesting.  She’s insatiable.” Stiles replied wistfully.</p>
<p>“You know since you and Malia got together, you’re more focused.”</p>
<p>“Well, she has said that I ground her.  She uses my color system from the boards in my room with her highlighters and sharpies.”</p>
<p>“Impressive.” Scott glanced at his watch and he said, “We should get to our class.”</p>
<p>Stiles followed behind Scott to their first class and sat behind him.  He thought about how his relationship with Malia and where they were currently.  Considering she had been in the woods for eight years, she was catching on to being human pretty quick and seemed to basically claim Stiles as hers and the other girls knew it but she did let him talk to other girls so a lot of growth.  He leaned back in his chair and remembered the night before when he felt a couple of scratches from her regular nails.    </p>
<p>Scott turned around in his chair and whispered, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“I can smell you two very distinctly.  You need to get it together.”</p>
<p>“Trying.  She just scratched me a couple of times last night.”</p>
<p>“Too much information.” Scott hissed.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn’t hold his chuckle in and the teacher looked at him.  Soon the class was over and the two went to the next class that had Malia in it with them.  Stiles sat behind Scott again and Malia came in and sat behind Stiles.  She stroked the back of his neck and Stiles shivered in his seat.  She leaned forward and whispered, “Do you want to skip third period?”</p>
<p>Stiles turned around and said, “Yeah.”  She grinned and sucked on her bottom lip.  “Christ,” Stiles said under his breath as he turned back to face the front.  He felt her hand against his neck again.</p>
<p>After class, Malia dragged Stiles down to the lacrosse locker room.  They dropped their bags near Stiles’s locker and Malia collided with Stiles and kissed him deeply.  Stiles moaned and gripped her hips as he turned them around and pressed her against his locker.  She got her hands under his shirts and stroked his back.  Stiles pulled out of the kiss and took a deep breath.  </p>
<p>“Your heart is pounding.” Malia grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  You do that to me,” Stiles said.</p>
<p>“Do you have a condom?” Malia asked.</p>
<p>Stiles rushed to his bag and dug inside the front pocket and pulled out a foil wrapper.  He stood back up and saw Malia’s legs spread.  “Fucking hell.”  He moved back to where his girlfriend stood and she arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Hurry up Stiles.  We don’t have much time,” Malia said as she unbuttoned some of her shirt.</p>
<p>Stiles pushed his pants and boxer briefs down enough to put the condom on and noticed when he pressed himself against Malia that she had hiked her skirt up a bit and that she wasn’t wearing underwear that day.  He thought his head was going to explode.  He eased himself inside of her and she kissed him.  Their shirts were still on but Malia had made a game with Stiles’s shirt as she ran her fingers over his nipples and sides as he thrust inside her.  His mouth barely left her jaw and throat but he was careful with not marking her as they were on school property but he wanted to.</p>
<p>She readjusted herself and because she was pressed against his locker she decided to wrap her legs around his waist as he thrust.  With the angle change, both moaned and she pulled him into more kisses to swallow his moans and keep the two of them quieter.  Malia flushed and sweating was a sight to behold to Stiles and he hoped that he could see from her every day of his life.</p>
<p>A few moments later, he said against her throat, “I’m about to come.  Are you close?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Keep doing what you’re doing and I’m right there with you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.  I can do this.”</p>
<p>The two kissed again and as Stiles thrust a few more times, Malia clenched around his cock to help him along and she came hard when she felt him pulse inside her.  “Good God.  Fuck Stiles.”  He set her back on her feet and he disposed of the condom quickly as he readjusted his pants and she pulled him into a deep kiss.  “I wish we could go home,” She lamented.</p>
<p>“A few more classes and we can,” Stiles replied as he kissed along her neck. </p>
<p>“I hope they don’t drag by today,” Malia said as she clung to Stiles.</p>
<p>“I hope they don’t either but maybe we should be heading to the cafeteria now for lunch.  I have a feeling the bell is going to ring soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When school ended Malia found Stiles and they went to his jeep.  They were met by their friends; Lydia and Kira had their eyebrows arched, and arms crossed, and Scott had his bottom lip between his teeth trying to hold back a grin.  Lydia broke the silence and said, “Stiles follow me.”  She motioned to a nearby bench that they could use and Stiles nodded at Malia.  He followed Lydia and when they sat down she asked, “People have noticed you two sneaking away from classes since the start of the school year.  Now we’re wondering just deep things are going.  Just sex?  Or more than that?  Even the teachers are weary to approach you two about all of this.”</p>
<p>Stiles noticed her hesitation and said, “Malia and I love each other.  We’re figuring things out with our bond and how all of this is working considering I’m human.  I’ve already been marked by the supernatural with the possession thing last year, and I don’t want a repeat of things.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.  We just didn’t want you diving headfirst into something that you might not be ready for.  Malia seems great but she’s mainly just taken to you and tends to growl and be distant with the rest of us,” Lydia said.</p>
<p>“We’ve been working on that and she likes you guys but she’s still learning to share.  She’s made great progress though as she doesn’t shift and try to kill you guys because you’re my friends and pack.  She knows I won’t abandon any of you…”</p>
<p>“But you did abandon us, me to an extent,” Lydia interrupted.</p>
<p>“We don’t live in each other’s pockets, Lydia.  We do have our own lives.”  Stiles got a good look at Lydia and asked, “Are you jealous Lydia?  Are you jealous of my relationship with Malia?  Oh my god, you are.”  Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest even though Lydia glared at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not jealous but you need to tone things down here at school.” Lydia frowned.</p>
<p>“I think you’re jealous,” Stiles chortled.</p>
<p>A moment later, Scott walked over and said, “It’s almost Christmas break so how about I help speed up the mating bond that you have with Malia, Stiles?”</p>
<p>Stiles looked at his best friend and asked, “You can do that?”</p>
<p>“As an alpha, I can give it a good shot and try.  There’s a couple of things I can try over the break and you two can let me know if it worked.  You deserve some happiness and I can tell Malia gives you that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds great.  I’ll talk to Malia and let her know.” Stiles replied.</p>
<p>“That’s good.  I’ll get things together on my end.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to perform a soul-bonding ceremony that’s lifelong even though we don’t know how long they’ll be together?” Lydia tsked.  </p>
<p>“Yeah.  Stiles doesn’t ask for things often but I can help with this,” Scott replied.</p>
<p>Stiles stood up from the bench and pulled Scott into a hug and said, “Thanks.  I owe you, man.”  </p>
<p>“Not for this you don’t.  I just want to see you happy,” Scott replied as he returned the hug from Stiles.  Scott pulled Stiles back towards his jeep and they found Malia in the passenger seat ready to go.  “I’ll see you later,” Scott said as he clapped his hand on Stiles’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Stiles rested his hand on Scott’s hand still on his shoulder and squeezed his fingers.  </p>
<p>He got in his jeep afterward and Malia let out a small noise.  He looked at Malia and she asked, “Can we get your house?  You smell almost like Lydia even though you two didn’t touch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can get us there.”  As Stiles drove Malia ran her fingers over Stiles shoulder and arm that was closest to her.  Stiles caught her fingers and laced them together and used his thumb to stroke the back of her hand.  </p>
<p>Ten minutes later Stiles parked near his door and once out of the vehicle, Malia pulled him into his house and up to his room.  “Strip and take a shower.  I’m going to put those clothes in the washer.  I’d like to burn them but I know that shirt is one of your favorites.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Yes, it is a favorite.  Are you going to join me in the shower if I give up my clothes?”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” </p>
<p>“Alright.” Stiles grinned and stripped out of everything but his boxer briefs.  </p>
<p>“Those, too,” Malia said as she pointed to his underwear.</p>
<p>“I can’t even wear them to the bathroom to start the shower?”</p>
<p>Malia arched her eyebrow and let out a small growl as she motioned for him to take them off.  “No.  Her scent should be nowhere near you and this way is best.”</p>
<p>Stiles laughed and said, “I think you just want to look at my ass as I walk to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“That too.  Hurry up.” Malia held up her hand that didn’t have the other clothes and motioned for him to finish.  He pushed his underwear off his hips and after they fell to the floor he handed them to her and she pointed to his bathroom across the hall.  “I’m going.” He sauntered across the hall and kept the door open as he started the shower so he could hear what she was doing as well.</p>
<p>After he got in the shower and did the initial cleanup with body wash and shampoo, he heard the shower curtain move but he didn’t turn around.  Malia wrapped her arms around his torso and started to scent him so he smelled like her and not Lydia.  She wasn’t covering up Scott’s scent but Malia, he could tell, wanted to growl every time she smelled Lydia especially on him. </p>
<p>She turned him around and kissed along his jaw and then he pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth.  She moaned into his mouth and he pressed her against the tile as he ran his hands over her ribs and hips.  Malia pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath and she said, “Fuck me right now.”</p>
<p>“All my stuff is in my backpack.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.  I just need us to smell like each other.  Not like everyone else has touched us.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Okay, I’m here.” Stiles lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed inside of her.  She met his thrusts as he kissed her neck and massaged her breasts.  She arched towards him and tangled one of her hands in his hair as the other gripped at his back.  </p>
<p>“Fuck.  Keep going, about to come,” Malia moaned as she pulled his hair.</p>
<p>Stiles’s hips stuttered in their rhythm and he murmured against her skin, “So good.”  He thrust a few more times before he exploded inside of her and he couldn’t keep the whine out of his moaning.  Malia clenched around him and rode out her own orgasm as she moaned and whimpered in his ear.  He set her back on her feet and kissed her gently.  “Do you feel better?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so smug,” She laughed as she kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Do I smell more to your standards now?”</p>
<p>“Much better.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.  Let’s go do a food run and take my dad some dinner since he’s working late tonight and check-in with Scott’s mom.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can do that.” Stiles turned the water off and stepped out of the tub and grabbed two towels.  He handed her one and he dried off with the other as she got out behind him.  She wrapped one arm around his torso and kissed him between his shoulders and whispered, “Now you just smell like me and Scott.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I’m back to your preferences.” Stiles grinned.</p>
<p>“Come on.  Let’s go see your dad and bring Mrs. McCall something as well.”  </p>
<p>They went across the hall to Stiles’s room and he tossed her a clean shirt that smelled like him and he got changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and a button-down flannel.  Malia put the t-shirt he gave her on when she dressed and picked up one of his hoodies that he had worn a couple of times and put that on over it after she sniffed the hood.  He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.  She returned the kiss and pulled away. “Let’s get your dad and Mrs. McCall some food and we can get back to this.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Stiles found his wallet, phone, and car keys on his desk where Malia put them before she put his clothes in the washer.  </p>
<p>They went to his car and she asked, ”What kind of food do they like?”</p>
<p>“Chinese or burgers but if we go the burger route, Dad needs a veggie burger and veggie sticks because of his health.”</p>
<p>“Let’s treat them to Chinese then.”</p>
<p>“We can do that.” </p>
<p>Stiles drove them to the local Chinese restaurant and he ordered a few things that he knew they both ate and they went to the police department first.  Stiles and Malia brought in one of the bags and went over to Stiles’s dad’s office.  Stiles held up the food bag and the Sheriff waved them inside as he hung up the phone and took the bag.</p>
<p>“You have good timing.  I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Glad we can help.  I got you some Chinese tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.  Where else are you headed?” Sheriff Stilinski asked as he opened the container that had the food in it.</p>
<p>“We’re dropping food off to Mrs. McCall too at the hospital,” Malia replied</p>
<p>“That’s nice of you two to be thinking about us.”</p>
<p>“Just making sure you have dinner.  We know you guys have been working the late shifts lately so, yeah.” Stiles scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.  Go give Melissa her food while it’s still warm.  I’ll see you two in the morning.”</p>
<p>Stiles glanced at Malia and Malia looked at him and they both shrugged minutely.  If Stiles’s dad was cool with it so was Stiles.  It looked like he was going to allow Malia to stay the night which Stiles was a hundred percent behind.  “Alright, we’re going.  Have a good night Dad.”</p>
<p>“You too, son.”</p>
<p>Malia and Stiles left the station after that and went over to Beacon Hills Memorial where Mrs. McCall worked and they went up to the admissions desk and Stiles asked, “Is Melissa McCall available?  I brought her some dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Let me page her for you.”  </p>
<p>A page was sent out and Mrs. McCall appeared a few minutes later.  Stiles held up the food bag and said, “I brought you Chinese.  I didn’t know if you’ve had a chance to eat yet.”</p>
<p>“That’s very thoughtful Stiles.  I haven’t eaten yet so thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Mrs. McCall.” Stiles handed her the bag.</p>
<p>“Would you two like to come to the break room with me?”</p>
<p>"Um, we need to run tonight.  Tests to study for and all," Stiles said.</p>
<p>Melissa looked between the two and said, "Alright.  That's fine.  Enjoy the rest of your night and thanks for the food."</p>
<p>"You're welcome.  We'll see you later." Stiles laced his fingers with Malia's and tugged her closer to himself.</p>
<p>"Good luck with your tests."</p>
<p>Stiles and Malia both nodded and left the hospital.  "What's going on Stiles?"</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you about a couple of things and I didn't want to bring it up in front of Scott's mom."</p>
<p>"What do you want to talk about?" Malia asked as they approached the Jeep.</p>
<p>"Scott offered during Christmas break to help speed up our bonding so we'd be mated and together and then when we were of legal age then we could get married if we wanted to."</p>
<p>"I like that.  Us being fully bonded then married when we're allowed." Malia smiled.</p>
<p>"You're okay with the bonding ceremony and everything?"</p>
<p>"I'm good with all of it," Malia replied as she nuzzled and kissed Stiles's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>